Cat Street
by BlueberryTheCat
Summary: Finally! the first Chapter of Cat Street! andd, IF you wounder how  the Caras look like, go to  my username is silveeerwii, check my  Gallery section 'Cat Street, and there ya go! enjoy


Jins POV:

I heard a voice, but who was speaking? I wondered,

my eyes was hurting and I could not open them,

my whole body was hurting as well, but what should I do? I maybe this is it?

I'm dying here, in Sienna City, we where supposed to have a vacation, just relax,

just the four of us, me, Ivy, Lakrits and our owner

Lii, they are probably worried about me, or have they noticed I'm not with them?

*Flashback*

''Guys! Its time to jump in the car!'' Lii shouted, Ivy and Lakrits jumped in the car,

I replied with a ''Nyah'' and made my way to the car,

we all had looked forward to the vacation, we where going to a city called Sienna City,

we where supposed to stay at a hotel on a beach, it was a five starred hotel with pools,

good food, and a rather famous sunset, I've thought about it a lot, now we all where exited to arrive.

*end of flashback*

how could this go so wrong? that was the last thought I had before I passed out.

* * *

><p>''hell-'' I heard someone speaking again ''are you-'' what where the voice saying?<p>

I could not hear properly for some reason, ''are you okay?'' finally I can hear, I thought,

I opened my eyes, and I saw a Midnight blue cat with blood red eyes,

she looked kind of scary, but… she seemed very nice, ''so, you're awake''

she seemed relived, I could understand that, ''so… what's your name?'' she asked,

''by the way, I'm Blueberry'' she added, ''I'm Jin'' I said ''could you tell where I am, Blueberry?''

I looked at her ''well, you are in the city Sienna, but to be more specific, you are now in Cat Street''

she responded. Cat Street? That sounds familiar… WAIT! ''you look pale, should I get you something Jin?''

Blueberry asked, now she saw I was in panic, and I wasn't ill ''I get it, you have heard about Killer, haven't you?

Well… we haven't seen him for a year, and Cat Street is getting back to normal…

but I recommend to NOT go father in'' father in? why? And… I would not call this street,

it's more like an alley, and a really shitty one as well, dirt everywhere, but I guess there's plenty of food here,

I saw a rat, is that what Blueberry eats? ''Blueberry, who's that?''

I looked up to see a teal blue cat with messy hair and a black headband,

his eyes was blue greenish, and another cat that was grey with brown eyes,

she was smaller than Blueberry and the teal blue cat,

''hi Chris! Hello Sam! This is Jin!'' Blueberry happily said, ''another stray cat?

I'm so sorry for you, will you stay with us?'' Sam asked, her brown eyes really looked sad,

jet exited over getting a new friend, ''I'm sorry, but-'' I was interrupted by Chris '' heyy, what happened to you?''

he asked me, but truth was, I barley knew myself.

*Flashback*

we all where going around in the city, looking at things,

Lii where talking to a man in a store, she held a scarf in her hands,

she where probably asking to discount the price, I looked what Ivy did,

she was talking to a dark brown male cat, I was ready to help her if it was needed,

but she seemed to handle it herself, Lakrits? He was sleeping, as always, he woke up for a second,

but just to go under a shadowy tree, then he was sleeping again, I understood he was hot,

he had black fur and easily get overheated, me on the other hand was brown with green eyes.

I decided to wander of for a bit, I knew the way to the hotel so there was no worries,

I came to a park, I was looking on the little pond, suddenly I was hit and I was on the ground in

pain, my head was bleeding and I had to shut my eyes so I would not get blood in them,

then I felt my eyes getting hit by something and someone was hitting me with a club,

next thing I heard was children laughing and footsteps that was slowly fading.

*End Of Flashback*

I remembered everything now, so I told them, Sam was almost crying,

Chris where in shock and Blueberry… she was so angry she was crying as well,

I could not move, still, all this time I've been laying in a pile of soft moss, all I could do now was go to sleep


End file.
